undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheInfected/UFSW Drinking Games
Long story short, me and adrien got bored and created UFSW DRINKING GAMES. Enjoy af, and don't worry, moar will come. *glances at ALRTF* (trolls) ---- ENDANGERED (By Adrien) Take a drink when: *Danny breaks the 4th wall *Dre and McCoy have bromance moment **Drink twice if they talk about their parents *Lara has sex *MikeMike thinks about sex *Sex *Tate cries about Destinee **Drink twice if MikeMike is present *Jake Ryker eerily resembles Adolf Hitler *Sarah is insecure *Danny makes a typo **Drink twice if you reread the sentence and you still don't know what he meant *Vicky gets slapped *MikeMike drinks Coke *Vicky and Lara playfully call each other bitch *Reyes has to make a morally ambiguous choice *Joel is a giant fgt *Danny describes the Philly skyline *James and MikeMike argue over Sarah *Ethan gets angry *Sandra won’t speak the fuck up *You think about Dessie and suddenly miss him af DEAD FRONTIER (By Danny) Take a drink when: *Take a shot every time Lucy is smug *Lucy says something that comes from a place of ignorance **Two if she tries to defend herself **Another if she comes off as even more of a bitch whilst doing so **Another if she proceeds to cry about it **Down bottle if Cole gives her pep talk *Take a shot every time a character you forgot existed shows up *Devon **Take another if she does something useful *Oh, hi Chloe *Billie acts like she’s tough as hell *Billie gets in over her head *Stephanie :) *Jake is angry **Two if he tries to express it and ends up hella stuttering **Another if he finishes an important quote without a single stutter *Adrien kills a character to spice things up *Someone smokes and is either crying or mad *Cole is emotional *Cole is moping about his life *Cole gets injured *Cole gets knocked out *Cole does something stupid **Two if it affects his romantic relationships *Every time someone tries to make Cole feel guilty *Adam arrives to give some wise words of advice *A random character pops up to say shit before going back to background *Hunter is crazy and makes zero sense *Adrien apologizes for an above 6k issue *Watch Duty **Another if it’s Billie *SUPPLY RUN **Take another when it inevitably goes wrong **Another if someone you should of probably cared about dies *Hector **Seriously, take two cuz Hector **Down bottle if he does something idiotic **Another when he tries defending himself for it *Issue 128 *Hannah *A Dutch or KuT character appears *Someone gets shot and nearly dies and everyone emotional but they survive *Someone loses a limb *The Lab Arc *People have heart to heart conversations in a medic bay/medical area *''Italic Flashback'' *An issue under 5k *#COLLIE **Take two if it’s legitimately hinted at **Take another if they actually do something **Finish bottle when u realize collie > cucy *The sun sets between Chicago skyscrapers *Dean is an asshole **Another when someone burns him *Hiro is an asshole **Two if he tries to fight someone *Adrien jerk to Mali characters **Two when they die same issue *The group meets a random survivor who turns out to be bad/crazy **Another if there is controversy over this *When zombies pop out of nowhere to strike Category:Blog posts